Ты этоя, когда меня не будет
by Nessi Kramer
Summary: «Вечером он съездил на кладбище, положил свежие цветы на могилу Марисоль. Помедлив, решительными шагами вошел в церковь. Привычно занял место в исповедальной кабинке».


Автор: Nessi Kramer

Фэндом: CSI: Miami

Рейтинг: PG

Дисклаймер: Герои принадлежат CBS, я взяла их поиграть и отдам.

Саммари: _«Вечером он съездил на кладбище, положил свежие цветы на могилу Марисоль. Помедлив, решительными шагами вошел в церковь. Привычно занял место в исповедальной кабинке». _

Ты – это я, когда меня не будет.

Ему снился все тот же сон – пустые коридоры лаборатории, нигде ни тени, ни голоса. Потом коридоры становятся длиннее, еще извилистее. Постепенно сгущается тьма, он задыхается между этими стенами, которые словно сговорились и сходятся все ближе и ближе. Воздуха не хватает, он рвет ворот рубашки, и, увидев перед собой дверь, толкает ее. За дверью обнаруживается комната, где в разных углах лежат те, кто его покинул. Он мечется между матерью, Тимом, Марисоль …Пытается оказывать им помощь, но все усилия напрасны. Они мертвы, и он ничем не может им помочь. В отчаянии он останавливается посреди этой комнаты и кричит в темное небо, которое вдруг открывается над этой комнатой:

- Почему?

И просыпается от этого крика. Сердце бешено стучит, готовое вырваться из грудной клетки, горло пересохло. Какую ночь этот сон преследует его? Он уже сбился со счета.

Горацио поднялся с постели, в кухне залпом выпил стакан воды. Снова ложиться спать не имело смысла – в окна уже заглядывал новый день. На пороге ванной комнаты его настиг телефонный звонок. Нет, это не сотовый. Кому он понадобился в такую рань? Он снял трубку, но услышал только гудки отбоя. В окошке определителя номера было пусто.

Уже с утра день закручивался тугой пружиной. В постоянной суете, поездках на место преступления, он практически не вспоминал о том, что пришлось пережить ночью, об утреннем звонке. Но чем свободнее становился, чем длиннее были паузы между делами, тем сильнее его мучило чувство тоски и одиночества.

Вечером он съездил на кладбище, положил свежие цветы на могилу Марисоль. Помедлив, решительными шагами вошел в церковь. Привычно занял место в исповедальной кабинке.

- Горацио. Что привело тебя?

- Странный вопрос, отец мой. – Он пожал плечами.- Я пришел за советом.

- Что тебя мучает?

- Сны.

- Это демоны ночи.- Печально кивнул священник. – И как часто они приходят к тебе?

- Каждую ночь я вижу во сне тех, кого потерял. Я пытаюсь им помочь, но не могу. Я чувствую вину перед ними.

- Ты слишком много работаешь, сын мой. Мир не станет добрее и чище. Грязь была и будет всегда. Так было и будет. А ты – один, и тебя на всех не хватит.

- Вы говорили, что у каждого свой крест. Значит, моя работа – это тоже крест, который я должен нести, несмотря ни на что. Хватит ли меня, или не хватит.

- Ты одержим гордыней, Горацио. Смирись, тебе не переделать этот мир.

- И это ваш ответ?

- Да.

Домой ехать не хотелось. Горацио свернул в сторону пляжа, выбрал место, заглушил мотор. В распахнутую дверцу вливался свежий ветер, принося с собой запахи океана, шум прибоя. Один. Снова один. И груз вины за все. Гордыня? Нет, это не была гордыня. Он и сам не мог сказать, что движет им. Только не гордыня.

Воспоминания унесли его далеко от этого берега. Он видел себя еще восьмилетним мальчиком, неуклюжим и застенчивым. Одноклассники потешались над ним, отец бил за любую провинность. А еще он не мог простить старшему сыну рыжих волос и синих, как небо глаз. Не было в роду Кейнов таких уродов, кричал отец, в очередной раз срывая с вешалки тяжелый ремень. Реймонду, младшему, доставалось меньше. Да и то сказать, Горацио всегда прикрывал его собой. Больше всего Горацио мучило чувство беспомощности и бессилия, когда отец, напившись в субботний вечер, запирался в спальне с матерью. Горацио слышал у ее умоляющий голос, пьяную ругань отца, и сжимал кулаки от слепой ярости, от невозможности что-то изменить. Именно тогда он понял – нельзя быть слабым, нельзя, чтобы кто-то, подобный его отцу, делал твою жизнь невыносимой.

Горацио вышел из машины, подошел к кромке прибоя. Вода с тихим шорохом накатывалась на берег. И отступала. Он почувствовал какое-то движение за спиной, но обернуться не успел. Сильный удар сбил его с ног, и последнее, что он видел – склонившееся над ним лицо в темной маске с прорезями для глаз.

- Эрик, ты не в курсе, где Горацио? – Келли остановила коллегу в коридоре, держа в руках стопку бумаг. – Он мне нужен, чтобы подписать улики, а его нет с утра.

- Вчера мы не виделись. – Пожал плечами Делко. - Спроси у дежурных.

- Они тоже его не видели. И «Hummer»а нет на месте.

- А, вот вы где…- к ним присоединился Вульф. – Горацио исчез.

- Что? – В один голос воскликнули Келли и Делко. – Когда? Где?

- Наверное, вчера. Патруль нашел машину на пляже, никаких следов борьбы. Едем туда, может, хоть что-то найдем.

Лабораторный «Hummer» стоял нетронутым. На сиденье лежал аккуратно сложенный пиджак лейтенанта, а под пиджаком – табельное оружие и значок. Делко взял пиджак в руки, встряхнул его.

- Черт. – Вырвалось у него.

- Ты что-то нашел? – Обернулась к нему Келли, рассматривающая следы вокруг заднего колеса «Hummer»а.

- Кровь. Только бы не Эйча.

Они проработали на пляже до обеда, собирая все, что попадалось в поле зрения. Уже перед отъездом, один из патрульных подошел к Келли и сказал, не глядя ей в лицо.

- Там, мы нашли кое-что…

В ста ярдах от места исчезновения лейтенанта, за скалой остались следы колес, оставленные внедорожником, несколько окурков сигарет, следы волочения. Сомнений быть не могло – лейтенант исчез не по своей воле. Его похитили. Но кто и с какой целью?

Горацио пришел в себя от холода. Открыл глаза, попытался сесть. После нескольких попыток ему это удалось. Он огляделся, соображая, где находится, и что произошло. Помещение, где он лежал в углу, когда-то было винным подвалом, небольшим и чистым. Теперь оно было завалено разной домашней утварью, отслужившей свой век. Свет сюда проникал через небольшое зарешеченное окошко под самым потолком. Сейчас в это окошко было видно пронзительно голубое небо, и верхушки деревьев.

Горацио встал с импровизированной лежанки, на которую его, по-видимому бросили похитители, и сделал несколько шагов вперед, осматриваясь при скудном свете, лившемся в окно.

Загрохотал засов, дверь распахнулась, впустив высокого, широкоплечего мужчину.

Заметив, что пленник стоит посреди подвала, мужчина заулыбался, и направился к нему. Грубо схватил за плечо, толкнул к двери.

- Пошли, тебя ждут.

Они поднялись наверх, прошли несколько пустых комнат, и вступили в большую гостиную.

- А, лейтенант! Добро пожаловать в гости.

- В гости ходят добровольно, а не ведут силой. – Спокойно заметил Горацио, глядя на собеседника. Он не знал этого человека. За все время работы в полиции они ни разу не сталкивались. – Кто вы, и что хотите от меня?

- От тебя ничего. А вот если твои дружки копы будут расторопными, то получат тебя в целости и сохранности. В противном случае пошлем тебя по почте в нескольких посылочках. Ничего сюрприз получится, а? – он громко рассмеялся, довольный своей шуткой и почти сразу оборвал смех. Лицо его стало настороженно-злым.

- Я хочу обменять тебя на своих ребят. Мы уже выдвинули условия, и в течение трех дней будем ждать ответ. Если ничего не получится, то прощайся с жизнью. Уведите.

Тот же мужчина, который привел его сюда, снова толкнул к двери, и они проделали обратный путь. Сопротивляться не имело смысла - похитителей было много, и он к тому же не знал, где находится и как отсюда выбраться.

- Допрыгались? – Стетлера просто распирало от переполнявших его чувств. – Ну, теперь вам не вырваться. Я наведу здесь порядок.

- Почему ты? – Невозмутимо спросила Келли.

- Потому. Вашего лейтенанта похитили «Мало Ноче». И теперь требуют отпустить нескольких членов их группировки. Если мы не сделаем этого, они его убьют. Впрочем, они его убьют в любом случае. А если нет – ему больше здесь не работать.

- Это мы еще посмотрим. – Делко еле сдерживался, чтобы не тряхнуть Стетлера как следует. Заметив это, Келли оттеснила коллегу в сторону и с улыбкой посмотрела на Стетлера.

- Еще рано говорить о чем-либо. Рада была пообщаться с вами.

Стетлер покинул лабораторию, а Келли повернулась к Делко:

- Что с анализом крови с пиджака Горацио?

- Это его кровь. – Хмуро сказал Делко. - А что его оружие?

- Абсолютно чистое. Обойма полная, ни одного выстрела.

- Значит, его застали врасплох. Знать бы, где они его держат.

- Эрик, нельзя терять голову. Горацио не новичок, он что-нибудь придумает.

- Если еще жив.

Да, он еще был жив. Его почти не выпускали, еду бросали на пол, как собаке. Прошло три дня, и вечером его вывели в гостиную, где, кроме мужчины, говорившего с ним в первый день, сидели еще несколько человек – накачанные парни, настоящие головорезы. Были среди них и знакомые лица.

- Ну, я не могу больше сдерживать своих ребят, они хотят мести. Поиграешь с ними? Ничего страшного. Это очень распространенная игра – «русская рулетка». Берешь тридцать восьмой калибр, и оставляешь в барабане только один патрон. Посмотрим, какой ты везучий, лейтенант.

Ему завязали глаза, вывели на террасу и поставили у стены. Время шло очень медленно, казалось, оно замерло и его можно потрогать рукой. Наконец, по движению воздуха, Горацио почувствовал, что к нему кто-то подошел. Висок обожгла холодная сталь. Взведенный курок, щелчок и…тишина.

- Ладно, сегодня тебе повезло. В другой раз может не повезти. Уведите его.

Он снова в подвале. Растирая затекшие от веревки руки(наверное, они боялись его, потому что каждый раз связывали), сел на лежанку. Думай, Горацио, думай. Должен же быть отсюда какой-то выход. Он лег, прикрыл глаза.

Наверное он задремал, потому что не слышал, как открылась дверь, и очнулся от грубого толчка в плечо. Перед ним стоял парень, проходивший свидетелем по одному из многочисленных дел «Мало Ноче». Короткая стрижка, нервно бегающий взгляд черных глаз. Парень был на взводе, это выдавали нервные движения, судорожные подергивания головы.

- Вставай, коп. Сейчас я с тобой поквитаюсь за все.

Горацио не успел ничего ответить, как на него обрушился первый удар. Он выдержал его, даже поднялся с лежанки, вытирая кровь с разбитой губы.

- Твоему боссу не понравится, что ты портишь его товар. – Он тянул время, чтобы набраться сил для ответной атаки. За время своего заточения он ослабел, и шансы были неравными. Но так просто он сдаваться не собирался.

- Пошел ты, поганый коп…Я ненавижу вас, перестрелял бы всех…

- Мне тебя жаль…

Да, шансы были неравными. Слишком неравными.

Он очнулся ночью от чьих-то прикосновений. Открыл глаза, попробовал подняться. Услышал испуганный шепот. Говорили по-испански. Потом перешли на английский.

- Нет, сеньор, нельзя. Мерседес поможет. Лежите спокойно.

В тусклом свете, который излучала тонкая свечка, прикрепленная к покосившейся настенной полке, Горацио увидел женский силуэт, длинные распущенные волосы скрывали лицо. Что-то мягкое и влажное коснулось его лица. Салфетка. Женщина осторожно смывала кровь, потянулась рукой к пуговицам рубашки. Нет, только не это.

- Нет, мэм, нет, я сам. – Он хотел подняться, но неуклюже завалился набок.

Женщина тихо засмеялась.

- Мерседес поможет, не бойтесь, сеньор.

Он покорно дал снять с себя рубашку, застонал от неосторожного движения. Наверное, задеты ребра. Женщина осторожно ощупала его тело, смыла кровь. Перевязала рану на предплечье. Собрала использованные салфетки.

- Сеньору надо полежать. Я еще приду.

Горацио ничего не успел спросить. Таинственная незнакомка погасила свечу, и все стихло.

«Только этого не хватало. Откуда взялась эта женщина? Почему я не видел ее раньше? Кто она?»

Прошло три дня, отпущенных на размышления, но власти бездействовали. Команда криминалистов проводила дни в тревожном молчании, или говорила только о работе. Неизвестность пугала. Они не знали, жив лейтенант, или убит. Дело осложнялось тем, что все еще не была найдена база, где могли его держать. Они надеялись, что он подаст им весточку, но как они ошибались в этом.

А бандиты, похоже, забыли о своем пленнике. Несколько дней он провел в одиночестве. Мерседес приходила еще дважды, давала какое-то питье, приносила еду. Она оказалась совсем молоденькой, лет восемнадцати, не больше. Густые черные волосы, и удивительного золотистого цвета глаза. На все вопросы она отвечала односложно, и Горацио так и не понял, живет ли она в этом доме, или прислуживает. В любом случае он хотел помочь ей, как только выйдет на свободу. Если только выйдет. Страха не было. Была просто безграничная усталость. Странно, но в плену его не преследовали сны, связанные с его работой. Впервые за многие годы он спал спокойно. Ну, относительно спокойно. И часто в мыслях говорил со священником, которого знал давно. Впервые он пришел в церковь, когда почувствовал, что теряет над собой контроль, дает выход эмоциям. В первый раз это случилось, когда они со Спидлом возвращались с места преступления. По рации прозвучало сообщение, что похищен ребенок, пятилетняя девочка и преступник направляется с ней за город. Машина криминалистов была у него на пути, и они стали его преследовать. Похититель недолго петлял по шоссе, криминалисты его настигли, вынудили остановиться. Прикрываясь ребенком как щитом, молодой парень заверещал, что убьет девочку, если его не отпустят. Улучив момент, Горацио выстрелил, ранив парня в плечо. Тот упал, выпустив девочку, и забился на земле, выкрикивая ругательства. И вот тогда Горацио почувствовал, что еще секунда, и он убьет этого парня. Он начал медленно поднимать пистолет, но Спидл вовремя остановил его, указав на дрожащего ребенка:

- Ей нужна помощь, оставь его.

Подоспевшая патрульная машина увезла парня, девочку забрали медики. А он все еще не мог придти в себя, внутри клокотала лавина гнева, готовая затопить все и вся. Он поймал себя на том, что чувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы прикончил похитителя на месте.

Священник говорил что-то о семи смертных грехах, один из которых – гнев. Но с гневом он научился справляться, как, впрочем, и с другими грехами. А были ли это грехи? Ответ знает только Бог, но иногда и он может ошибаться.

Второй такой безудержный приступ гнева настиг его, когда они с Эриком поймали заказчика убийства Марисоль. Но и здесь Горацио сдержал себя. Хотя был великий соблазн покончить с этим подонком раз и навсегда. Позже он пожалел, что не сделал этого. Антонио депортировали, и он теперь развлекается в Рио, посмеиваясь над их правосудием.

- Есть! Эрик, Келли…Есть! – Вульф ворвался в лабораторию, едва не опрокинув на пол кресло.

- Что есть? – Одновременно повернулись к нему коллеги.

- В полицию позвонила женщина и сказала, что лейтенант находится на небольшом острове, в рыбацкой деревушке. И дом указала.

- Кто она? – Быстро спросила Келли.

- Она не представилась. Но засекли, откуда звонили. Это был телефон Горацио. Сейчас готовят группу.

Не сговариваясь, все трое пошли к лифту. Только бы он был жив.

После обеда Горацио вытолкали во двор. Наконец-таки он увидел, где находится. Один из крохотных островков неподалеку от Майами. Здесь несколько рыбацких домиков. Ну и толку? Очевидно, что его собираются пристрелить. Что ж, человеческая жизнь немногого стоит. Значит, они не договорились с властями.

Бандиты торопились. Похоже, что они собираются уносить ноги. Или же…

Выстрелов он не слышал, только два горячих толчка в плечо и правый бок. Сознание еще фиксировало, как бандиты не оглядываясь, уходят прочь. И все. Тишина, звенящая, затягивающая тишина. И он, падающий в эту тишину.

Его нашел Райан. Закричал что-то нечленораздельное, нащупал пульс на шее, перевернул лейтенанта на спину. Подоспела помощь, лейтенанта перенесли в вертолет и отправили в больницу. Спецподразделение опоздало всего на каких-то несколько секунд с началом штурма. Если бы все произошло раньше, бандиты не успели бы ранить Горацио.

- Стетлер хотел прорваться к Эйчу в палату, но врач не пустил. – Делко усмехнулся. – Жаль, что я этого не видел.

- Он еще потреплет всем нам нервы. А как Горацио? – Келли вопросительно посмотрела на Эрика.

- Крови потерял много, но раны не опасны для жизни, так что скоро выпишут.

- Тебе не кажется, что он изменился?

- Не знаю, я не думал об этом. Он хочет поехать на тот остров еще раз.

- Зачем?

- Не знаю. Я думаю, что он хочет кого-то найти.

- Женщина?

- Не думаю. Дом, где его держали, принадлежит семейной паре, они эмигранты с Кубы. «Мало Ноче» запугали их, и пользовались домом как своей базой. Не повезло старикам, детей у них нет, заступиться некому и переехать некуда. Может, это им он хочет помочь?

- Ну, сейчас-то там не опасно.

- Да, только нет гарантии, что другие банды не захотят занять этот дом. Очень удобное место.

В больнице он пробыл две недели. Врач настаивал на дальнейшем лечении, но Горацио отказался. Ему надоело бездействие, он отчаянно затосковал по работе, а еще больше – по своей команде. К тому же оставалось невыясненным одно дело, и он настоял на своей выписке.

У него оставалась еще пара дней от отпуска, и он, дав себе отдых от больничной суеты и процедур на пару часов, приехал на остров, где его держали «Мало Ноче». Дом он нашел сразу, их там вообще не очень много, а этот был расположен самым удобным образом – в стороне от остальных, близко к берегу.

Старики, владельцы дома, встретили его настороженно, но пригласили в дом, где успели навести порядок. Он прошел по комнатам, остановился в гостиной. Внимание привлекла фотография в старой серебряной рамке. Да, это она приходила к нему в подвал, врачевала его раны. Мерседес.

Заметив его взгляд, старик пояснил:

- Это наша внучка, Мерседес.

- Где она сейчас?

Старики переглянулись:

- Она умерла год назад, сеньор. Ее убили «Мало Ноче». Она была совсем молоденькой, только восемнадцать исполнилось. Очень хотела стать врачом. Но какие деньги у бедняков? Тогда она устроилась официанткой, чтобы заработать на учебу. А они затеяли перестрелку, что-то не поделили…

Горацио слушал старческий голос, и чувствовал, как плечи овевает холодом.

Не может быть. Такого не может быть. Девушка, приходящая к нему, была живой. Он помнит прикосновения ее рук, голос, взгляд золотистых глаз. Она не была покойником, уж он-то видел их немало, и знает, как они выглядят на самом деле.

Остров он покидал в таком смятении, что сев за руль машины, долго сидел неподвижно, не в силах тронуться с места. Что происходит с ним на самом деле? Как это можно объяснить? Те, кого он любил, продолжают присылать ему приветы из мира мертвых. Вот и эта девочка необъяснимым путем помогла ему. Выяснилось, что звонок в управление был сделан с его мобильного телефона. Звонила женщина. А кроме Мерседес, в этом доме никто этого сделать не мог.

- Они сидят уже битый час. Сейчас пойду и набью морду Стетлеру. – Делко не мог оторвать взгляда от двух фигур в комнате для допросов.

Едва Горацио появился в лаборатории, как к нему тут же подошел Стетлер, и вот уже больше часа, «выбивает» из него показания. Зачем он поехал на пляж? Не было ли здесь какого-нибудь умысла? Как, зачем и почему он был похищен? Не имел ли он ранее связи с этими людьми? И как он объяснит тот факт, что его оружие и значок остались на месте? Не разгласил ли он какой-либо тайны, находясь в плену? И почему его оставили в живых? Нет ли у него сговора с «Мало Ноче»?

Лейтенант терпеливо отвечал на вопросы, но их становилось все больше, им не было видно конца. А Стетлер явно наслаждался ситуацией, в которой чувствовал себя главным.

- Эрик, кто это? Первый раз его здесь вижу. – Келли следила взглядом за мужчиной, который только что вышел из лифта. Он вел себя так, как-будто был здесь не однажды, и все здесь ему знакомо. Уверенный в себе, вежливо-презрительный.

- Я его тоже вижу первый раз. Наверняка федерал. Достанется Эйчу по полной программе. – Ответил Делко, искренне сочувствуя в этот момент своему начальнику.

Вульф промолчал, но, как и коллеги тоже переживал за лейтенанта.

Мужчина вошел в комнату для допросов, кивнул лейтенанту, и повернулся к Стетлеру, предъявив ему удостоверение. Стетлер заулыбался было, но по мере того, как мужчина начал говорить, улыбка медленно уходила с его лица. Он вскочил, стал размахивать руками, что-то горячо доказывая, но мужчина был непреклонен. Стетлер, все еще размахивая руками, схватил свои бумаги и пулей вылетел из комнаты. Проследив за ним взглядом, мужчина что-то сказал Горацио. Лейтенант стоял у стола, держа свои неизменные черные очки, склонив голову к плечу, и внимательно слушал. Но вот мужчина закончил говорить, они с Горацио пожали друг другу руки, и мужчина так же неторопливо, как появился, так и ушел.

Делко первый опомнился и поспешил к Горацио, все еще находящемуся в комнате допросов.

- Кто это был, Эйч?

- Федеральный агент Брайан Миллер.

- Ты все еще под подозрением?

- Ну, мы всегда под подозрением. – Уклончиво ответил Горацио.

- Что он сказал Стетлеру? Тот вылетел за двери как пробка из бутылки.

- Все в порядке, Эрик. Давайте работать. Мы и так потеряли много времени.

- Ты остаешься? – Улыбнулся Делко.

- Так просто вы от меня не избавитесь. – Ответно улыбнулся Горацио.

Вечером после смены, он добрался до набережной, сел на скамью. После ранения он еще не совсем поправился, и первый рабочий день выжал его, как лимон. Неподалеку от него, на такой же скамье, молодая мама развлекала толстощекого карапуза. Он бросал в нее мячик, она ему пасовала, оба явно наслаждались обществом друг друга. Улыбнувшись этой картине, он отвернулся и стал смотреть на горизонт, туда, где небо сливалось с океаном. Как всегда бывало в эти минуты, он погрузился в свои мысли, и отключился от происходящего вокруг.

- Горацио! Вернись! Непослушный мальчишка!

Горацио с удивлением оглянулся, и понял, что обращаются не к нему. Малыш, игравший с мячом, упустил игрушку, и побежал за ней к ногам лейтенанта. Его мама, бросилась следом за ним, и поймала беглеца у самой скамьи, где сидел Горацио.

- Он не помешал вам, сэр? Горацио такой непоседливый… Идем, пора домой.

Лейтенант смотрел им вслед, все еще не веря в то, что услышал. Малыша звали так же, как и его. Что это? Совпадение? Имя не настолько распространенное, чтобы им запросто могли называть детей. Его то самого так назвали, потому что мать была без ума от произведений Шекспира, и в школьные годы играла в драмкружке. Он еще раз глянул в сторону мамы и малыша, и сердце глухо заколотилось – мальчик стянул с головы бейсболку, и на солнце отливали золотом рыжие кудряшки.

Ты – это я,

Когда меня не будет.

Когда погаснет солнце,

И не взойдет луна.

Ты – это я,

Когда меня не будет.

Когда затихнет сердце.

И замолчит душа.


End file.
